


Ｗｏａｈ  Ｔｈｅｒｅ

by Ryukani



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Don't Judge Me, I Don't Even Know, I don't know where I was going with this, M/M, Overwatch is too much for me, WOAH THERE, shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukani/pseuds/Ryukani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much a crack story so... Read if you want I guess. (It's supposed to be funny I think.)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>"Ｗｏａｈ  Ｔｈｅｒｅ"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ｗｏａｈ  Ｔｈｅｒｅ

The payload was being pushed, people falling to the floor left and right. 

All of the deaths were caused by the same smug cowboy.

Who would only say two words before striking his enemy down.

"WOAH THERE"

\----

Those who crossed Mccree's path would only face their demise, as he one by one killed the enemy team, leaving no one behind.

That was until he saw him.

Slick brown hair, eyes like melted chocolate...

And a beard like no other.

It was Mccree.

\----

They gazed at each other, locking eyes, and tipping hats.

"Howdy."

"Howdy."

Oh how they loved to tip hats.

Oh how they loved to kill everyone, and laugh.

Oh how much they loved each other.

\----

"Howdy."

Mccree looked at Mccree, seeing his refection in his eyes.

Mccree's eyes got glossy, and he felt his true emotions pouring out.

"Howdy." Mccree states in a Mccree tone.

Mccree comes closer to Mccree, grabbing his metal hand and whispering a sweet nothing into his ear.

\----

"WOAH THERE"

Mccree's world comes to a halting stop.

He cannot move.

He his paralyzed.

Mccree watches as Mccree takes his peacemaker, and tries to move, only to have few words come out of his mouth.

"Woah there."

\----

Mccree is powerless against Mccree.

He can only watch as Mccree shoots him multiple times, before he respawns.

Oh how angry Mccree was.

Mccree thought they were friends.

Mccree thought they were going to live their lives together and celebrate high noon every hour of the day.

But Mccree was wrong.

So Mccree set out to find Mccree.

So find Mccree he did.

\----

"Howdy."

"You seem familiar... Ain't I killed you before?"

Mccree reaches for his belt and whips out his flashbang, giving Mccree a sight of it right as it hits him, leaving him open for Mccree's attack.

"Woah there."

Mccree and only watch and accept his fate as Mccree shoots him, leaving his body on the floor.

Mccree knew what he did, and why he got what he deserved.

But all he could ever muster, whenever he saw Mccree, where the simple two words he spoke to him before he left Mccree dead.

\----

"Woah there."

The words were always Mccree's as he shot down his victim.

As he thought about Mccree.

About that moment when he saw his life flash before his eyes.

Before-

"WOAH THERE"

\----

Mccree busts through the door, throwing flashbangs at everyone in the room, taking their lives with a few simple shots.

"Howdy."

Mccree was in shock.

He looked at Mccree, eyes glossy.

\----

"Woah there."

Mccree and Mccree where lovers from that point on.

They were McLovers.

____

**Author's Note:**

> I'm McSorry


End file.
